


Ce n’est pas la même chose (et si ça l’était ?)

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amused Emma, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Discussion, Drabble, Episode: s07e02 A Pirate's Life, F/M, Family, Henry in Denial, Pre-Relationship, References to Snowing, Season/Series 07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x02] : Drabble.  “Alors, le jour où tu l’as rencontrée, elle t’a mis un coup de poing dans le visage, et elle t’a volé ta moto ? Ça me rappelle une certaine histoire.” Henry leva les yeux au ciel.  “Maman, ce n’est pas ce que tu penses que c’est. “Vraiment ? J’aurais plutôt dit le contraire.” Une courte conversation entre Emma et Henry à propos de sa rencontre avec Cendrillon. Pré-Henry/Ella.





	Ce n’est pas la même chose (et si ça l’était ?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's not the same thing (or is it ?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901022) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



> ND’A : Hey ! La saison 7 commence enfin à être diffusée en France, donc pour fêter ça, je traduis et publie un des textes que j’avais écrit sur cette saison en anglais.
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaira, si vous avez envie que je traduise certains autres de mes textes sur cette saison, demandez-moi (de toute façon, je compte le faire au fur et à mesure que les épisodes sortiront en France.)
> 
> (SPOILER : Ah, vivement que le Curious Archer apparaisse, je pourrais me lâcher...)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

« Dis-moi gamin, comment vont les choses pour toi ici ?

 

\- Elles sont géniales, vraiment, je veux dire... c’est exactement ce que j’ai _toujours_ voulu. Et ce depuis l’époque où j’étais encore ce petit garçon de dix ans croyant aux contes de fée et pensant que la Forêt Enchantée était réelle, et en fait... Je voulais déjà quelque chose comme ça.

 

\- Être un prince, un héros, et vivre des aventures ?

 

\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

 

\- Et donc...

 

\- Et c’est bien le cas ! C’est ce que je suis en train de vivre ! Ce monde est rempli de choses tellement merveilleuses !

 

\- J’en ai entendu parler, oui. Enfin, le fait est que Regina et Killian m’ont parlé d’une certaine... rencontre.

 

\- Oh, oui, effectivement. Apparemment, dans ce monde, il y a d’autres versions des contes que nous connaissons déjà. Et j’ai rencontré il y a peu une autre Cendrillon.

 

\- Tu l’as juste... rencontrée ?

 

\- Maman, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

 

\- Oh, rien du tout. Dis-moi, comment l’as tu rencontrée ? »

 

Henry la regarda et se mit alors à sourire.

 

« Ils te l’ont dit, pas vrai ?

 

\- Oui. Mais je voulais seulement que tu me dises par toi même l’histoire entière.

 

\- Hé bien, je l’ai rencontrée par accident, j’étais sur ma moto, elle était sur son cheval, elle est tombée à cause de moi, et ensuite, elle m’a juste laissée seul, et elle m’a pris ma moto après m’avoir frappé en plein visage. »

 

Emma haussa un sourcil.

 

« Attends... c’est vraiment arrivé comme ça ?

 

\- Oui !

 

\- Alors, le jour où tu l’as rencontrée, elle t’a mis un coup de poing dans le visage, et elle t’a volé ta moto ? Ça me rappelle une certaine histoire. »

 

Évidemment, elle voulait dire quelque chose d’autre en évoquant cela, ce n’était pas juste une référence aléatoire à l’histoire de ses parents. Et Henry le comprit très rapidement.

 

Henry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« Maman, ce n’est _pas_ ce que tu penses que c’est.

 

\- Vraiment ? J’aurais plutôt dit le contraire. Tu sais, tes grands-parents se sont rencontrés de la même manière.

 

\- Maman, je...

 

\- Tu connais déjà l’histoire, je sais. Mais je peux te la raconter à nouveau. Elle lui a volé quelque chose et l’a frappé en plein visage, et ensuite...

 

\- Et ils ont alors réalisé qu’ils s’aimaient, et ils ont dû se battre pour leur histoire d’amour contre la méchante Reine et le roi Georges, je _sais_. Maman, ce n’est en aucun cas la même chose. »

 

Emma se contenta de sourire, et elle n’ajouta rien, si ce n’est :

 

« Et si ça l’était ? »


End file.
